陽光
Category:未使用資訊框模板 Appearance Sunshine is a humanoid pet with purple hair and green eyes. He wears a two piece Arabian outfit and his feet are wrapped in bandages (he doesn't have shoes). He is based off an Arab Prince. Personality Sunshine has an overall helpful and sunny disposition. He is very grateful towards Prince and whatever he is asked to do by him he does. He is also friends with Kenshin, but has complained that Kenshin will not answer his questions and is very quiet. Synopsis Eastern Continent arc Originally a normal NPC, Sunshine eventually became self-aware. He also managed to meet up with Kenshin another self-aware NPC and the two became friends. Prince first met him after falling off a cliff and triggering a concealed mission. Kenshin explained to him that originally Prince was supposed to fight Sunshine, but no longer had to due to the fact that he was no longer under the control of the system. Sunshine then told Prince that he hated his real name (Lantis Illyushin) and would like to be called "Sunshine" (or Light) because he has never seen it since he could not leave the place he was (game's rules). Prince offered to take him and Kenshin to the Central Continent when he returned and so set off to complete their quests. After completing Kenshin's quest, Prince, along with Kenshin, Daoshi and Kekkaishi, began Sunshine's quest and were eventually able to complete it. Afterward, they trained for a few days and then used Sunshine's flying carpet to go to Infinite Hamlet. Infinite City Invasion arc Sunshine helped defend the city by using a spell called Arcane Missiles which he used to wipe out all of the enemy priests. Rock & Roll Concert arc Prince asked Sunshine if he would like to go on the concert tour with him and the band to which he agreed. They ended up using his flying carpet as transportation and actually had to sleep on it once. He was also requested to go out and get food for the band, but eventually had to stop due to being mobbed. After Fair Sky had a fight with Prince, he asked Sunshine to go after her. He did and the two had a good talk. After this, they spent more and more time together until Fair Sky actually told Prince that she liked Sunshine instead of him. When she asked Sunshine how he felt about her, he did not answer. She proceeded to kiss him and he eventually kissed her back. Prince then told Fair Sky that Sunshine was not human, which earned him a slap in the face. Sunshine then explained to Fair Sky that he was a self-aware NPC and that he was sorry for lying to her. She cried upon hearing this, but after asking him a few questions decided that she still wanted to be with him. He told her that he wanted to be with her too, so they became a couple. Reputation arc Sunshine was first seen when he was called by Kenshin to come and help rescue Doll from Caelus along with Arctic Fox and Western Wind. Once they arrived, Prince told them about what had happened and they headed out to rescue Doll. Upon arriving, Prince demanded that Caelus release Doll. He refused (of course?) and began to attack along with his nymph minions. The battle quickly took a turn for the worse. Prince saw that everyone was injured and then wondered whether Kenshin and Sunshine would remain self-aware if they died. He then PMed Kenshin that if the fight got bad that he should escape with Sunshine. Kenshin replied that it was already bad and that he did not think he would be able to get away. They were all about to be killed by a large magic attack from Caelus when a rebound barrier caused it to bound back. Prince turned around to see his comrades coming to their rescue. With their help they were able to defeat Caelus. Wacko commented that Caelus seemed to have self-awareness which made Prince hesitant about killing him. Lolidragon them mentioned to Prince that if he did not kill him that people might get suspicious putting Kenshin and Sunshine in danger. After Prince killed Caelus, Doll was found behind a wall (that had been destroyed during the fight). After Prince's fight with the assassin, Lolidragon, Feng Wu Qing and Sunshine went on his flying carpet to see if they could trace the source of the attack. They were unsuccessful. Equipment Sunshine has a flying carpet which is used frequently by Prince and company for transportation. Powers & Abilities Attack Skill *'Arcane Missiles:' Launches powerful missiles toward his opponents, but it takes a long period of time to fire. It is suited for defending castles or cities, but not much else. *'Piercing Wind:' Shoots multiple slashes of winds toward his opponent. Arcane_missiles.jpg|Arcane Missiles Piercing_wind.jpg|Piercing Wind Special Skill *'Cannot Learn New Skills:' Unable to learn new skills. *'Cannot Level:' Unable to level up. *'Mission Pet:' Received from a mission. Trivia *Sunshine is the second NPC after Kenshin to appear in the series. :*Sunshine is also Prince's second NPC pet. *Sunshine is in love with a real avatar, Fair Sky. Category:角色 Category:Male Category:NPC Category:人形NPC Category:非常隊 Category:寵物 en:Sunshine